


Name

by McMilkThistle



Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear Rising - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, bottom!raiden, there is not enough of these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McMilkThistle/pseuds/McMilkThistle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's name is not Samuel-you-fucking-asshole-Rodriguez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name

**Author's Note:**

> this has my own Personal HC that Raiden still has the rest of his body underneath his suit, save for both arms, and his neck/metal jaw area. and that he has pain/ feeling receptors on the robotic cyborg parts.

Sam gripped Raiden's thin waist roughly, snapping his hips up. The metal of his hand biting into the blonde's delicate flesh. Raiden cried out, as he was forcibly impaled on Sam's thick cock.

"Oi, Bonito." Sam muttered into his ear, licking at the wiring of Raiden's neck. He knew Raiden could feel it, as he scraped his teeth gently against it. "Why don't you ever say my name?"

"W...what?" Raiden let out a lungful of air, as he felt Sam slow his thrusting till he was just idling circling his hips.

"My name. You never seem to say it." He rested his chin on Raiden's deltoid, latter's face flushed his erection still suspended, and hard between his legs.

"I've said your name plenty of times!" 

"Yeah, cause you know my full name is Samuel-you-fucking- asshole- Rodriguez." 

Raiden rolled his eye. "Is this really the time?"

"I just wanted to hear you say it. "

"no." Raiden hung his head, trying to push back on Sam's dick, all this idle chit chat making his impatient. Sam leaned just out of reach, still tantalizingly circling his hips.

"Come on Pretty Boy. It's just one word. You don't even have to say the whole thing, just three letters." he grinned hopefully, eyebrows raising.

"You know what? Fuck you." Raiden let out a hiss, but staying otherwise silent.

"Well fine, I see how it is." Raiden snapped open the eye he didn't even know was closed, when he felt Sam begin to slid out.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going? Get your dick back in me." he growled, clenching his walls, and trying to thrust back on the larger man's dick. 

"All it will take is the magic word, Bonito." Sam shrugged, pulling out till only the tip was resting against Raiden's hole. Raiden again tried in vain to impale himself, and he grit his teeth. Not looking at Sam, keeping his face buried in the pillow in front of him.

"...Samuel." he muttered. Sam's shit eating grin spread across his face once more. 

"Sorry, Bonito, can't hear you with you're face in the sheets."

Raiden lifted his head just barely off the pillow, at his wits end. " Sam just fuck me!"

Sam laughed," with pleasure." He slammed back home, ramming right into the blonde's prostate. Raiden nearly screamed, as Sam began a grueling pace, hitting his prostate almost every time, Raiden tried to hold himself up, but failed. He let himself be taken as he crumpled into the pillows, a tingling buzz running through his whole body. Noises flooded past his lips uncontrollably.  
"Feel good, Blondie?" Sam grunted.

"nHH, yes Sam, fuck yeah!" he mewled, Sam shuddered visibly, and grabbed the bend of Raiden's robotic arm, forcing Raiden to sit up. 

"Say it again." he groaned, Speeding up his thrusts, his cyborg arm planting itself above Raiden's other shoulder, fisting in the sheets. 

"S-aah- Sam!" He screamed, metal jaw falling open and his tongue lolling out. 

"Again-" Sam gave him an exceptionally hard thrust.

"Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam!" Raiden chanted as his prostate was abused, he choked and could barely find the air to keep up his mantra. Sam yanked Raiden's other arm behind him, just when the smaller keened his name, causing it to come out in a butchered moan. "s-Sam- Cumming-"

"Go ahead, Bonito." Raiden gulped down air, and the back of his skull buzzed. His vision went red as he shot ropes of cum against his stomach, and the underside of chin. Sam pulled out, as Raiden collapsed on to the bed. Using his own robotic arm to stroke himself to completion, spunk shooting out onto the expanse of Raiden's back and in his hair. Sam laid down over the top of him, supporting himself enough so Raiden could breathe. He could feel Raiden's back rise and fall harshly as he struggled to regain his breathing.  
Sam lapped at the cum that had landed on the back of Raiden's neck, feeling the shiver that passed through the other.

"You good, Babe?" he asked, nuzzling his nose into the soft curls at the base of Raiden's neck. 

"y-yeah."

\-----------------

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its so short I just really wanted to write more for these two <3
> 
> swiggty slummber what's on Tumblr---> http://mcmilkthistle.tumblr.com/ and requests or questions please ask me there~! I post my art here and a few for this pairing should be up soon


End file.
